Les 7 péchés capitaux
by anne laure
Summary: l'inspecteur trowa continu son enquéte
1. Default Chapter

LES 7 PECHES CAPITAUX  
  
la gourmandise L'impureté L'orgueil La paresse L'avarice L'envie La colère  
  
Chapitre 1 : la gourmandise  
  
Dans une grande ville où l'obscurité et la pluie ne cessent jamais,  
trois policiers vont mener un combat acharnés pour arrêtés un tueur  
sanguinaire, qui se sent invulnérable.  
  
Heero et Wufei viennent de sortir de l'école de police, ils sont  
sortis premiers de leurs classes et ont le droit de choisir le  
commissariat où ils souhaitent travailler. Etant deux garçons très  
enthousiastes, ils décident d'aller dans le quartier le plus dur de la  
ville. Malgré les réticences de leurs professeurs, ils décident comme  
même d'y aller.  
Heero, dés sa nomination sort de la salle suivit de prés par Wufei pour avertir deux de leur amis travaillant dans ce commissariat. Duo ayant loupé ses examens et ne voulant pas quitté le monde de la police a décidé de travailler a l'accueil dans ce commissariat avec lui se trouve Quatre, qui s'occupe de l'infirmerie du commissariat.  
  
Arrivés enfin au commissariat, ils vont de suite vers l'accueil pour saluer leur ami, Duo, qui se trouve en grande discussion avec Quatre. Ils commencent a discuter quand un homme arrive ouvrant en grand les portes, qui frappent les murs dans un grand fracas, l'homme est vêtu d'un jean bleu avec une chemise noir entrouvert, avec de beau yeux vert mais là, ses yeux se remplissent de haine. Quatre leur indique que c'est le meilleur inspecteur de la ville.  
Trowa s'approcha de l'accueil, donna un papier a Duo et lui indiqua qu'il devait appeler le FBI pour avoir les dossiers de ces hommes puis il se tourna vers heero et Wufei.  
  
Vous êtes qui ? demanda Trowa Nous sommes les nouveaux policiers, répondit Heero Ok, Duo après avoir fait ce que je t'ai demandé, emmène les dans les vestiaire et donne leur les uniformes, ordonna Trowa Oui, inspecteur, répondit Duo  
  
Trowa s'en alla alors vers le bureau du commissaire, sur son passage tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, tous les hommes du commissariat avaient une grande estime pour l'inspecteur Trowa, qui avait toujours réussi a élucidé toutes ses affaires.  
  
Retour a l'accueil  
  
Heero et Wufei étaient encore sous le choc, il venait de rencontré le meilleur inspecteur de la ville selon leurs professeurs  
  
Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est policier ? demanda Wufei Ca doit faire a peut prés 5 ans, il a le même age que nous sauf qu'il a tout de suite choisis cette voix contrairement à nous, répondit Duo Il a fait plus d'une centaine d'affaires et toutes élucidés, dit Quatre  
  
Après quelques minutes, Duo eu enfin finis le travail qu'avait demandé  
Trowa, il montra alors le vestiaire à Heero et Wufei ainsi que leurs  
affaires, après être habillés, Heero et Wufei suivirent Duo vers le  
bureau de Trowa.  
Duo frappa a la porte et on entendit une voix dans le bureau qui nous disaient d'entré. Ils découvrirent alors Trowa torse nu, on pouvait alors voir différentes cicatrices du sans doute a des balles reçus lors de ses missions, il se retourna et remis une autre chemise avant de jeté l'ancienne dans son sac de sport.  
  
Duo, tu as met documents ? demanda Trowa Oui je les ai, tenez, le FBI m'a demandé pourquoi je les voulait alors je leur ai dit que c'était pour se tenir au courant, répondit Duo redoutant que sa réponse ne plaise pas à Trowa C'est bien trouvé, merci, se tournant vers Heero et Wufei, on vient de trouver un cadavre dans un des quartiers de la ville, venez avec moi, dit il en prenant son arme et se veste en cuir.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de prés par Heero et Wufei tout  
fier d'avoir leur première affaire avec lui.  
  
Arrivés sur les lieux du meurtre, Trowa suivit par les deux nouveaux  
montèrent les escaliers pour arrivés dans l'appartement de la victime.  
Les murs étaient recouverts de mots écris avec le sang de la victime,  
c'était écris :  
  
GOURMANDISE  
  
Des hommes prenaient des photos des murs, Trowa avança vers la pièce  
où était regroupés le plus grand nombre de personnes, il se mit alors à  
hurler pour que tout le monde sorte de cette pièce, il se retourna vers  
Wufei et Heero et leur fit signe d'approcher, ces derniers ne se  
sentaient pas très bien, la pièce puait a cause du cadavre et d'aliments  
qui pourrissaient par terre, ils furent soudainement rappeler à la  
réalité par la voix de Trowa.  
  
J'avais oublier que vous étiez nouveaux, ça va ? Ca peut aller, mais l'odeur ! répondit Heero Oui, ça doit faire longtemps qu'il est ici, vu la nourriture qui pourrit et la couleur de sa peau Est ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? s'interrogea Wufei A mon avis, un homme l'a gavé comme une oie jusqu'à qu'il éclate, répondit Trowa en se penchant vers les fesses de du mort Oh ! c'est horrible, répondit Heero et Wufei  
  
Heero et Wufei, après avoir regarder les fesses de l'homme se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur du bâtiments et vomirent leur petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps là, Trowa fit signe aux légiste pour qu'ils fassent leur travail et descendit pour rejoindre les deux nouveaux.  
  
Heero et Wufei s'étaient assis sur une marche et reprenaient leur esprit, Trowa les appela et ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Trowa les ramena au commissariat et retourna dans son bureau après avoir annoncer aux deux nouveaux qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer pour qu'ils puissent se remettre de leurs émotions.  
  
Trowa n'en pouvait plus de regarder les photos du meurtre, il regardait toute la pièce mais rien ne lui donnait un indice à part peut être le mot qui avait été écris « gourmandise », ce mot avait été écris avec les déchets de la victime, ce qui fit naître une certitude dans la tête de Trowa, le meurtrier allait sans doute recommencer.  
  
Trowa était sur les nerfs, il n'aimait pas être en face de type qui se croit tout permis. Il ne savait pas ou chercher, le tueur n'avait laisser aucune empreinte, il décida de retourner sur les lieux, il trouverait peut être quelque chose qui lui a échapé, il le fallait de toute façon.  
  
Heero et Wufei étaient partis boire avec Duo et Quatre dans un bar pas très loin du commissariat tous les flics se retrouvaient là-bas à la fin de leur service pour évacuer le stress de la journée. Ils étaient surpris de ne pas pas voir Trowa s'est pourquoi ils demandèrent à Duo si Trowa venait dans ce bar, ils reçurent une réponse positive, Heero allait poser une autre question quand un flic arriva devant eux, tous les autres policiers s'étaient retournés vers eux.  
  
Vous travaillez avec l'inspecteur Trowa ? demanda un des flics Oui, répondit Heero On va vous donnez un conseil n'entrez jamais dans une pièce où a eu lieu un crime avant lui Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Wufei Il a comment dire un don, il ressent tout ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce mais il a besoin d'être le premier Un don ? ce matin quand on est entré dans l'appartement il y avait déjà plein de personnes dans la pièce, répondit Heero Alors ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre, il doit être retourné sur les lieux du crime  
  
Puis ils partirent tous sans doute rejoindre leurs femmes. Heero et Wufei voulaient comme même retourner sur les lieux du crime voir comment travaillait Trowa,ils se levèrent et les yeux de Duo et Quatre les suppliaient presque de pouvoir venir avec eux c'est pourquoi quelque minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la voiture de Wufei en route vers l'endroit du crime. 


	2. la paresse

LES 7 PECHES CAPITAUX  
  
Chapitre 2 : la paresse  
  
Trowa était enfin arrivé sur les lieux du crime, il monta les escaliers s'arrêtant a chaque étage pour refouler sa peur malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait utilisés ce don, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer, il se rappela alors la première fois où il l'avait utilisé.  
  
Flash back  
  
C'était en automne, les feuilles tombaient sur la pelouse de leur terrain, il aimait vois ce spectacle, les feuilles formaient une sorte de tapis sur il n'osait marcher ayant peur de tout casser. Un jour, qu'il rentrait des cours ( il avait 8 ans ), il découvrit avec peine que toutes les feuilles avaient été mise en tas, il courut a toute vitesse dans la maison en pleurant, son seul bonheur lui avait été retirer, mais quand il entra, il eu des flash, d'horrible flash montrant une femme se faire étrangler devant les yeux de son mari qui se fit tuer aussitôt après, Trowa tomba a genoux et pleura de plus belle mais personne ne vint, c'est alors qu'il comprit, il déposa son cartable et se mit a marcher lentement vers la cuisine en appelant sa mère mais personne ne lui parlait, ne venait le voir, il entra dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber par terre, son père était allongé par terre, il tenait sa mère dans ses bras.  
Trowa resta devant ce spectacle pendant toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin où la voisine ouvrit la porte pour emmener Trowa a l'école, elle vit les corps, prit Trowa dans ses bras et l'emmena chez elle où elle téléphona à la police. Depuis ce jour, Trowa connaît toute l'histoire de chaque pièce ou il va mais au fur et à mesure du temps, il arriva à canaliser son pouvoir.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Trowa entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon ou le corps avait été découvert, il entra dans la pièce et commença a fouiller partout a la recherche d'indice lorsqu'il toucha une enveloppe qui était posé sur la table, il eu alors une vision, il se voyait à la place du tueur, il vit la victime mourir a petit feu devant ses yeux, il essayait d'arrêter cette vision mais n'y arriva point. Au bout d'un moment, il pu enfin revenir dans la réalité, il se laissa glisser contre une armoire et essaya de reprendre ses esprit, ses mains tremblaient et son c?ur battait la chamade. Il entendit du bruit venir de la porte d'entrée, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand il vit un homme sortir en courant du couloir, il se mit a courir derrière lui, l'homme descendit les marches à toute vitesse et il fit de même, il était sûr que l'homme avait un rapport avec le meurtre, Trowa faillit tomber quand il fit tomber une poubelle devant lui, il tourna dans une ruelle mais ne vit pas l'homme quand il reçu un coup dans le dos, commença alors une bagarre entre lui et le présumé meurtrier malheureusement Trowa n'était pas en forme le coup qu'il avait reçu au dos, fit ramener une vieille blessure, après de longues minutes, Trowa tomba par terre, alors que l'homme s'avança vers lui pour le tuer, une voiture déboula dans la ruelle ce qui fit fuir le meurtrier.  
  
Heero et Wufei coururent vers Trowa quand ils le virent couchés par terre, ils se félicitèrent d'avoir voulu aller voir Trowa. Heero appela une ambulance pendant que Wufei retournait Trowa sur le dos ce qui fit crier Trowa sous la douleur, il avait des hématome sur tout le corps, une grande plaie sur le bras gauche et sans doute une cheville foulée.  
  
L'ambulance arriva et emmena Trowa à l'hôpital pour soigner ses différentes blessures. Trowa ne resta pas longtemps à l'hôpital malgré les recommandations du médecin, il devait absolument avoir ce tueur. Quand il arriva au commissariat, son chef lui ordonna d'aller voir le nouveaux crime qui avait eu lieu.  
  
Trowa partit sur les lieux avec Heero et Wufei, pour une fois personne n'était entré sur les lieux, alors Trowa entra le premier, vit le corps d'une personne sur le lit, il se mit aussitôt la main sur la bouche, l'odeur était horrible, la victime était allongé sur son lit, elle ne s'était pas lavé depuis très longtemps, des mouches et différents insectes étaient sur lui, Trowa en s'approchant plus du corps vit sur un côté du mur écrit :  
  
PARESSE  
  
Le mot avait été écrit cette fois avec toute la saleté qui recouvrait l'homme, quand il allait commencé a sortir de la pièce, il découvrit, par terre, une cigarette, il appela les coroners et les autres flics pour qu'ils commencent leur boulot.  
  
Trowa retourna au commissariat pour faire un portrait robot de l'homme qui l'avait frappé, après quelques minutes, il avait enfin le présumé meurtrier, il ne restait plus qu'a le trouvé ce qui est très compliqué. Tout d'abord, il rechercha dans la base de donnée de la police ce qui ne fut pas un grand succès, alors il décida de retourner sur le terrain, là, il aurait sans doute plus de chance de le trouver.  
  
Il demanda à Heero et Wufei de s'habillé en civile et de le rejoindre dans sa voiture. Après quelques minutes de route, ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent les recherches. Personne ne voulait parler, c'était vraiment le monde du silence, mais Trowa ne voulait pas abandonné, il devait le retrouvé avant qu'il tue de nouveaux si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tout d'un coup, une idée vient à l'esprit de Trowa, il prit un plan de la ville et fit des croix sur les lieux des crimes, il remarqua alors que le premier meurtre avait été commis au 7ème arrondissement ce qui correspondait a la place que prenait la lettre G de « gourmandise » et que le deuxième meurtre s'était déroulé au 16ème arrondissement, il téléphona a Duo pour qu'il recherche des donnés sur les 7 péchés capitaux pour savoir quel était le troisième. Duo, au bout de quelques minutes, donna la réponse, le troisième péchés était « L'avarice » donc le crime allait normalement se passé au 1ér arrondissement.  
  
Trowa remonta dans sa voiture accompagné par ses deux compagnons, il espérait que le tueur ne change pas de technique, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais. Arrivé au 1ér arrondissement, il entendirent un crie alors il coururent vers l'endroit et là, ils trouvèrent un homme qui se faisait attaché sans doute par le tueur. Il sauta sur le tueur et commença alors une bagarre qui continua longtemps, il avait demandé à Heero et Wufei de sortir la victime et de prévenir les autres policiers mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le tueur avait un complice qui se cachait dans la maison c'est alors que son complice lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui fit tombé Trowa par terre. Les deux hommes l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent dans un endroit sombre, il était attaché, il avait froid, il ne savait pas ou il était mais il sentait très mal la suite du programme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le tueur travaillait avec quelqu'un.  
  
Heero et Wufei étaient retournés sur les lieux pour aider leur chef mais à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait plus personne, seul une tache de sang sur le tapis de la chambre montrait qu'il y avait eu une bagarre mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes n'étaient pas là, Trowa était très doué pour se battre, bon c'est vrai, l'autrefois il n'avait pas eu l'avantage mais il s'était entraîné pendant des jours. Un policier entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers Heero et Wufei, il leurs expliqua que la victime avait vu deux personnes, Heero comprit alors pourquoi il n'était plus là, le complice était sans doute venu par derrière et l'avait assommé. Comment allaient ils faire pour le retrouver et pour le sauver de ses deux hommes ? Ils descendirent et retournèrent au commissariat, ils informèrent Duo et Quatre de la disparition de Trowa. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.  
  
Trowa s'était réveiller avec un mal de crane horrible, il se rappelait petit a petit se qui s'était passé, comment il s'était fait avoir mais le problème était qu'il se retrouvait avec deux tueurs sanguinaires et que personne ne savait ou il était, il fallait qu'il se débrouille tout seul comme d'habitude, il allait commencer a chercher un trou dans le mur mais la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit et un homme baraqué se présenta, il prit Trowa s'en ménagement et l'emmena dans une pièce voisine, là il l'attacha grâce a des menottes, il ne touchait plus par terre, les deux tueurs se rapprochèrent de lui, et un des deux, tira sur sa chemise pour l'enlever.  
  
Je m'appelle Sam et lui c'est John , dit le tueur .... Toi, c'est Trowa, dit John ... Tu es très doué petit, avoir trouvé comment les meurtres fonctionnaient, félicitation, dit Sam C'est vous qui êtes nul, répondit Trowa en crachant sur John  
  
Ce qui ne plus pas à John, qui commença a le taper dans les côtes mais Sam arriva et envoya John par terre.  
  
Bravo, il voulait t'énervé et tu es tombé dans le piége, s'énerva Sam Ca va, je me calme mais il verra tout à l'heure , dit John en souriant  
  
Sam et John interrogèrent Trowa pendant longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il savait mais il ne dit jamais rien, alors ils le renvoyèrent dans son cachot, mais avant que John ferme la porte, il regarda le prisonnier et lui dit « Sam va bientôt aller se promener, on va bientôt être seul « puis il ferma la porte en rigolant. Trowa quand à lui, se réfugia dans un coin de sa cellule en regrettant d'être resté seul dans l'appartement de la victime. 


End file.
